Love Story III
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of het drabbles, all under 400 words. 1-GellertAriana, 2-KingsleyNarcissa, 3-LuciusBellatrix, 4-CygnusDruella, 5-RabastanNarcissa, 6-VernonPetunia, 7-LuciusGinny, 8-HarryGabrielle, 9-LuciusNarcissa, 10-RodolphusNarcissa, 11-RonLavender
1. Coward (GellertAriana)

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - fresh

**Hogwarts: **Quarterly Event - Gym  
Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness - Shoulder Press Machine - Word: Defiant

**Hogwarts: **April Auction  
Day 18 - Auction 1 - Pairing: Ariana/Gellert

**HPFC: **Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Ariana, Prompt - Outstanding

**HPFC: **Pairing Diversity Bootcamp  
ArianaGellert, Prompt - General

**Coward**

_Pairing: Gellert/Ariana_

X

Ariana was so fresh-faced as she stood in the doorway leading to the outside world, a world she didn't get to see very often. It was almost painful to see her. She stood with a defiant pout on her lips, hands on her hips. "Are you going somewhere?"

In general, Gellert wasn't scared of many things. He was outstanding, and he knew it, and there was nothing he couldn't do if he put his mind to it. Still, he took a step back. The one thing he feared was disappointing her.

"I was just…"

"Just what?" Ariana asked.

He stayed silent.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you're letting my brothers scare you away. Doesn't it matter what I want?"

"They want what's best for you, and they don't think I'm good enough for you."

"What about what I think? Doesn't that matter?"

"Maybe I agree with them. Ari, I care about you, but you're so fragile. How can you know what you're feeling?"

Ariana's expression didn't change from her unimpressed look. "My body might be weak, but my mind and heart are strong. You're running away. Like a coward. Maybe you should go. I'm way too good for a coward."

Gellert stayed standing, staring at her.

Ariana sighed and shook her head. She turned to go back into the house when her steps faltered.

Without thinking about it, Gellert raced to her side, catching her before she hit the ground. He cradled her to his body. "Let's get you back inside," he murmured, easily lifting her light body.

"I hate you," she muttered. All the while, she buried her head in his chest, clutching his shirt between thin fingers."

"No, you don't," he returned. He got into the house and stopped at the sight of Albus and Aberforth. He averted his eyes from the glaring pair and carried Ariana to the couch, gently laying her down on the plush furniture.

"You can go now," Aberforth said.

Gellert stood up and hesitated as Ariana opened her eyes, staring at him.

He stared back. "I'm not going anywhere until Ari tells me to leave."

She smiled.

Aberforthmade a little bit of a commotion and Albus wasn't pleased either, but all that mattered was what Ariana wanted. And if she wanted him on her side, he'd stay at her side.

X

(word count: 389)


	2. Sexiness (KingsleyNarcissa)

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Criminology  
Task 9 - Use the dialogue, "Consent is sexy."

**HPFC:** Pairing the Character  
Week 5 - Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Paired with Narcissa Malfoy

**HPFCP:** Rubiks Cube Challenge  
Blue - resilience

**Sexiness**

_Pairing: Kingsley/Narcissa_

**_Muggle!AU_**

X

"The resilience of a novel's heroines is absolutely amazing. It never ceases to impress me. She goes through Hell, and she's strong for it by the end of 350 pages, give or take," Narcissa mused, closing the book after she read the last word on the last page.

Kingsley arched an eyebrow as he stood up and put his handgun in the safe after finishing with its standard cleaning. "I don't understand your love of trashy romance novels."

Narcissa laughed. "It's mindless. A nice break from reality and the stress of reality."

"What happened to this heroine?"

Narcissa looked down at the cover of a beautiful woman in a sheer nightgown. A muscular man with bulging biceps in ripped sleaves stared back her. "She was date raped at a party. And she fell in love with the police officer working her case."

Kingsley sighed. "I wish you wouldn't read stories like that. You know how I feel about anything that doesn't make rape appear as bad as it is. Most authors don't even research how hard it is to overcome it, and yet, everything is wrapped in a nice tidy, little bow by the last page. It's not realistic."

Narcissa had heard the speech before. "Don't take it so seriously. It's fiction."

"Exactly," Kingsley said. "Women think the stories of a girl's triumph and falling in love after being brutalized is sexy. In my opinion, consent is sexy."

Narcissa knew Kingsley saw many things as a police officer. Sometimes, it was hard to find the happy man she had fallen in love with. But he had the biggest heart and wanted to save the world, and she could never be sorry about that.

She stood up, placing her book aside. "Do you know what _I_ think is sexy?"

Kingsley stared at her. "What?"

"You."

He cupped her cheek. "And you are the sexiest creature I have ever seen."

"Let's not talk about such sad things for a little bit?"

His answer was to lean down and kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his chest. Maybe she could cut back on those novels if it bothered Kingsley so much. After all, she had her own handsome police officer with bulging biceps. Why did she need to read about a fantasy one?

X

(word count: 387)


	3. Bellatrix's Reflection (LuciusBellatrix)

**Written for:**

**Pairing the Character:  
**Week 6 - Character: Bellatrix  
Pairing - LuciusBellatrix

**Hogwarts: **Writing Club  
Assorted Appreciation - 2. Magnus Burnsides - Dialogue: "I know. I'm sorry I made you wait.  
Disney Challenge - Character 8. Zarina - Write about someone wanting something different in/from their life.  
Showtime 4 - (drink) beer/ale/anything alcoholic

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Proof

**Bellatrix's Reflection**

_Pairing: Lucius/Bellatrix_

**_warning for infidelity and slight sexual content_**

X

Bellatrix always looked for proof that she was more than just a bit of fun on the side.

Narcissa was the perfect princess type. She always did what she was told. She never argued. She would have an heir like she was supposed to without batting an eye. She made the perfect wife for an old Pure-blood family.

On the other hand, Bellatrix was wilder. She broke rules and always pushed the limit. And she never wanted to be tied down to a child. She cared about instant gratification and motherhood wasn't in the cards for her.

While Lucius was married to Narcissa, Bellatrix was the one that made him groan in the bedroom as he thrust inside of her, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Bellatrix loved watching him like that. It was amazing to see the perfectly unflappable Pure-blood lose control. It was delicious.

She was sure he enjoyed their time together, but then he was so eager to leave her bed, so eager to go back to her sister.

And when he made her wait for hours, she wondered what their couplings meant to him. As if the mere thought conjured him, the fireplace lit up a bright green, and he emerged from the flames.

His eyes moved up and down her body, practically devouring it. She was sure he was undressing her by memory. Lucius strode to her, and Bellatrix lifted the almost empty glass of wine to her lips and took a careful sip. "What? No apology for your tardiness?"

He rolled his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry I made you wait," he retorted sarcastically.

Bellatrix turned her back on him, placing the now empty glass on the table. It was a way to avoid looking at him so he wouldn't see her pain as his casual disregard for her feelings. She knew she wasn't the easiest person to love. Her own parents struggled with that notion, but she expected something different from her life. She never expected to become Lucius Malfoy, or any other Pureblood's, dirty little secret.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she didn't care about him, but she did. She didn't know how it started, but somewhere along the line, her heart got involved, and she wasn't sure she could stop caring.

His arms wrapped around her from behind, his fingers bunch up her dress so they could play between her thighs. She sighed. This might be wrong, and she might never get what she wanted from their rendezvous, but she was too far gone to end it, and there was no turning back now.

X

(word count: 434)


	4. Ironic (CygnusDruella)

**Written for:**

**HPFC: **Word Count Game Challenge  
Round 2 - 225-275 words  
Two Prompts: (word) strength / (setting) Slytherin common room

**HPFC: **Rubiks Cube  
Red: CygnusDruella

**Ironic**

_Pairing:_ _Cygnus/Druella_

X

Druella walked into the Slytherin common room. She saw Cygnus. He was lounging in front of the fire as if he didn't have a care in the world. She wished she had his strength. She knew what was coming. Why did it catch her by such surprise?

The answer was easy.

She still held onto hope that her chosen one would be Cygnus. But alas, it wasn't meant to be.

Cygnus had been betrothed to another while Druella was going to be married to Abraxas.

It was an ironic twist of fate. At one time, she would have been ecstatic because she yearned for Abraxas Malfoy. Her parents had actually been leaning towards Cygnus and the Black family.

When her feelings had changed, meaning she actually fell in love with Cygnus and his dark good looks instead of the aristocratic blond, her parents decided on Abraxas for her. It was like they were doing their best to make her unhappy in her marriage as they were in theirs.

Cygnus' eyes met hers from across the room, and she saw the pain. Maybe he wasn't as good at hiding the hurt as she thought.

It didn't do anything to lessen her heartbreak. She briefly thought about running away and encouraging him to do the same, but she knew it was fool's errand. Neither of them was brave enough to do that.

They would just have to do what they were told to do. It was how they lived their lives up until that point. Why change it?

X

(word count: 256)


	5. Goodbye (RabastanNarcissa)

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Writing Club  
Assorted Appreciation - 19. Johann - Write about someone who is afraid of being forgotten.  
Disney Challenge - Dialogue 3. "Listen to your head. Heart gets you in trouble, head is your friend."  
Showtime 44. Best of Wives, Best of Women: (time) middle of the night

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Pastel

**HPFC: **Pairing the Character  
Featured Character - Narcissa  
Paired with - Rabastan

**HPFC: **Word Count Game Challenge  
Round 3 - 275-325 words, 2 prompts  
(word) forgiveness, (object) necklace

**Goodbye**

_Pairing:_ _Rabastan/Narcissa_

X

Narcissa faced the mirror. It was the middle of the night; she should have been asleep, but she found it elusive tonight. Her wedding was just two days away, and it made her restless. Unfortunately, it wasn't the good kind of restless.

She sighed. She wished she could be ecstatic.

Her eyes were drawn to a necklace. It was a simple silver chain. Understated. It told a story of innocent love that was over too soon.

She fingered it. She thought about reaching out to him, begging for forgiveness. Narcissa closed her eyes and repeated the mantra she had been telling herself since she told Lucius yes as was expected of her. "Listen to your head. Heart gets you in trouble, head is your friend."

"Your heart could be your friend, too," he whispered.

Narcissa whirled around, her eyes wide when she saw him for the first time in weeks. She wanted to demand how he got into the manor, but she didn't. He was resourceful when he was motivated enough.

"Rabastan, you shouldn't be here."

"You've always looked pretty in pastel," he mused.

Feeling self-conscious in her sleep clothes, she crossed her arms over her chest. "You should leave."

"You're probably right, but I knew if I didn't try, I'd hate myself forever. Narcissa, please don't marry him. I love you with all of my heart. Malfoy can't say the same thing."

"My parents-" Narcissa started.

"Your parents aren't the ones doing the marrying!" Rabastan exploded. "They shouldn't get a say!"

"You're a Pure-blood just like me. You know how it works."

Rabastan stepped forward. "Isn't there any way I can convince you to run away with me?"

"No." It hurt her, but she did her best to keep her face impassive.

Rabastan stepped forward. He took her face in large hands that remained so gentle and pressed his lips against her. She didn't resist, knowing it was goodbye. "Don't forget me," whispered.

"Never," she promised. She was cursed. She could never forget the love they had shared.

"I love you," Rabastan said and then he was gone.

She was left alone. "I love you, too." A lone tear slid down her cheek.

X

(word count: 364)


	6. Where to Go (VernonPetunia)

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Ritual and Ceremonial Magic  
**Task #9****:** Write about something that happens at the heat of the moment.

**Hogwarts:** Northern Funfair  
Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? - bottom snowball: (word) Incredible

**Hogwarts:** Eastern Funfair  
Advent Calendar - (word) Grumpy

**Hogwarts: **Southern Funfair  
Light the Menorah - (emotion) Rage

**Where to Go**

_warning for domestic violence_

"Honey, talk to me," Petunia begged.

"Go away, Woman!" Vernon yelled, his voice showing his incredible rage. His eyes were blown wide open. If she hadn't known any better, Petunia would have thought he was high on drugs. She did know better, though.

Petunia took a shuddering breath. She was used to Vernon's grumpy behavior, but it very rarely was directed towards her. Usually, it was aimed at a stupid employee or Harry during the summer. She silently wished for Harry's presence so there would be another target for her husband's temper. Still, she had to try to diffuse his tension before their son came home. "Honey, I know you had a bad day. Why don't I get you a beer, and you can enjoy it in front of the television."

'That should do it. There's nothing better than Vernon likes than drinking beer while watching his favorite shows.'

The vein in Vernon's neck seemed to bulge even more. "Bad day!? Bad day!? You think this was just a bad day!? He roared.

Petunia flinched and took a step back. "Maybe if you'd talk to me, you'd feel better," she tried.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled.

Then it happened so fast, Petunia hadn't even seen it coming. He raised his hand so fast and smacked it across her face, knocking her to the ground at the loud crack.

Then there was nothing but silence. You could have heard a pin drop in the stillness of the house.

"Pet," Vernon whispered.

He took a step towards her figure on the floor. Petunia quickly backed away, staring at him fearfully. She touched her face and felt the heat from where his hand had made contact.

Vernon's eyes were wide. "I was fired," he muttered before he turned around and left the house in almost a run.

Petunia stayed on the floor, unsure of where they'd go from here.

(word count: 319)


	7. Hard Taskmaster (LuciusGinny)

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **The Insane Prompt Challenge  
object: chandelier

**Hogwarts: **Matchmaking Club  
Pairing: Lucius/Ginny  
Prompt: internal

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Accord

**Hard Taskmaster**

_Pairing:_ _Lucius/Ginny_

**_warning for bdsm themes, spanking, and sexual content_**

**_This chapter is rated R too._**

X

"Are you saying you agree to accord powers to me over your personal well being?"

Ginny tilted her head up. She saw the fancy chandelier hanging from the ceiling behind. The glistening diamonds almost too bright, but it fitted the atmosphere. "I've done the whole internal debate thing already. I'm sick of always being the strong one. Is it so wrong to hand over power to someone else? Have someone take care of me for once?" she whispered.

Lucius' eyes softened, and he cupped her cheek. "I'm a hard taskmaster. You might not always like what I say or do."

"I know, but I also know you're exactly what I need. I need someone to take care of me."

"Others won't understand. They'll jump to conclusions. They'll claim I'm abusing you. They might even think there's something wrong with you for you to want such a relationship."

"I know all of that. I also know what my head and heart are both screaming for. Claim me, please. Body, mind, and soul.

Lucius's eyelids lowered, and he stared at her lips. "You are a bit bossy for someone who wants to give up control to another." He turned her around and braced her against the couch. His hand smoothed down her body, coming to rest on her arse. "Since this is your first lesson, I'll do it with clothes on." And with that, he raised his hand and gave her a sharp spank to her rear end.

Ginny cried out, but it was more from surprise than pain.

"You don't order me around," Lucius intoned. He raised his hand and gave her another sharp smack. He repeated the action a third time and then backed away.

Ginny stayed still, waiting for his command.

"You may turn back around."

When she did so, her chest was heaving and there were tears in her eyes, but she didn't seem angry or resentful. In fact, it was the exact opposite. She looked pleased. "Thank you for my punishment, sir," she stated, her eyes meeting his and conveying a message about how much she had needed it. How much she needed him.

Lucius brushed a strand of her dark hair over her shoulder. His finger played with her earlobe before he bent down and pressed his lips against hers in a hard kiss.

Ginny whimpered against the onslaught of his lips, her knees buckling as she clasped his shoulders with desperate need. Ginny felt his erection against her pelvis and moaned, arching her back and pressing firmly against his desire as wetness pooled between her legs.

Lucius' hands made quick work of her clothes, and he caressed her breasts with gentle fingers, playing them like an expert.

Ginny sighed against his mouth as her need became a roaring inferno. He pressed her against the couch behind her. She closed her eyes and allowed him to play with her body as he wanted to, all the while, feeling at peace for the first time ever.

X

(word count: 499)


	8. Heavenly (HarryGabrielle)

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **The Insane Prompt Challenge  
Emotion: Adoration

**Hogwarts: **Matchmaking Club  
Pairing: Harry/Gabrielle  
Prompt: (word) heavenly

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Activity

**Heavenly**

_Pairing:_ _Harry/Gabrielle_

X

Harry watched her with utter adoration. She brushed her hair slowly, staring at herself in the mirror as she worked the brush through light tangles that came undone easily.

How was it possible that she made even the most mundane activity look so heavenly. It must have been a gift she had. Fleur had the same Veela genes, but Harry was never as transfixed when Fleur did mundane things. It was only ever Gabrielle. Frankly, he could stare at her for hours if she allowed him to.

As if feeling his eyes on her Gabrielle looked over her shoulder and waggled her pretty little eyebrows. "You're staring again, Amour."

"I can't help it." He stood up from the bed and walked over to her. He ran his fingers gently over her upturned face.

Gabrielle placed the brush on the vanity mirror. She took his hand and used it to pull herself up, her hand going to rest on the small bump protruding from her stomach. "Harry, stop it," she chided.

"I still can't believe you're mine. You are just so breathtakingly beautiful. It feels like the most glorious dream, and if it is, I never want to wake up from it."

Gabrielle shook her head, her wavy hair swishing with the motion. "Beautiful? I'm as big as a whale."

"The baby growing inside of you makes you even more beautiful." Harry pressed his hand lightly to her stomach, caressing it through the silky fabric of her sleepwear. "I can't wait until she starts kicking."

"You're so sure the baby's a she. I'm the mother. And my mother's intuition says it's a 'he'."

Harry pouted. "I'd love a son of course, but I want to have a daddy's girl."

Gabrielle laughed. "Well, if I'm right, we can always try for another in a couple of years. You'll eventually get your daddy's girl. Even if we have to have seven children like the Weasleys."

Harry's eyes widened. "Um… Seven?"

Gabrielle smirked. "You want your little girl, don't you?"

Harry's brain felt broken. "Um… Seven?" he repeated again.

Gabrielle laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will only take five tries to get a girl."

Harry dumbly blinked. "Five?"

X

(word count: 365)


	9. Yearning (LuciusNarcissa)

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Benefit

**Hogwarts: **The Insane Prompt Challenge  
Emotion - Yearning

**Harry Potter: **Our Tangled Webs - Lucius/Narcissa

**Yearning**

_Pairing:_ _Lucius/Narcissa_

X

Narcissa only knew yearning where Lucius Malfoy was concerned. She knew what Andromeda said. Lucius Malfoy was a Pure-blood supremacist. He was an egotistical prat who only cared about money and prestige. Andromeda wished Narcissa would give Lucius the benefit of the doubt.

Narcissa saw something else in Lucius. She saw someone caring, someone that could one day be a devoted husband and a loving father. She saw someone that could use his galleons and make sure his family was always taken care of.

She saw someone she could fall hopelessly in love with. Every since she was seven years old, when she saw him while attending a party with her parents at Malfoy Manor, she yearned for him. At the time, it was a childish yearning in a little girl's fanciful mind. He was so cool, and she wanted to be cool enough to catch his attention.

As she grew up, Lucius Malfoy grew up as well. He became a cool boy to a cute teenager. And she saw he'd soon be a handsome man.

The happiest day of her life was when her parents decided to betroth her to Lucius Malfoy, and his parents were in agreement about a contract for the two of them. The way Lucius looked at her in an appraising way sent butterflies fluttering in Narcissa's stomach.

Andromeda might think Lucius wasn't good for her, but Narcissa knew better. Lucius was her soulmate. There were going to have a beautiful marriage and then beautiful kids. And then they would have a beautiful life together.

If Andromeda didn't like it, then Narcissa had no need for such a bitter person in her life. She wouldn't let anyone intrude on her happiness with Lucius.

As if her thoughts about him called him, Lucius appealed in her vision as he walked into the Slytherin common room. She stood up and smoothed her robes down.

He nodded at her. "Narcissa, you look lovely today."

Narcissa gave her best demure smile. "Lucius, it's nice to see you."

"Would you care to go to the library with me for some studying?" He held his arm out to her.

Narcissa's heart jumped in her chest as she placed her arms around his. "It would be my pleasure."

Yes, Andromeda didn't know what she was talking about. She and Lucius would have a long and happy life together.

X

(word count: 396)


	10. Baby (RodolphusNarcissa)

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - calamity

**Hogwarts: **Pairing the Character  
NarcissaRodolphus

**Hogwarts: **Ultimate Battle Competition  
Single Accessory - prompt: green

**Baby**

_Pairing:_ Narcissa/Rodolphus

_warning for infidelity_

X

Narcissa stared at Rodolphus. "This is a calamity."

Rodolphus nodded. "We were so careful."

Narcissa sighed. She played with the gold bracelet she wore, fiddling with the thin chain as the beautiful green jewels shone brightly. A wedding present from her husband. "Things happen."

She thought about the life growing within her and how she just knew it wasn't Lucius's. She didn't know how she knew, but it might have been her mother's intuition.

Rodolphus took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "What do you want to do?" he whispered against her skin.

Narcissa gazed into Rodolphus' eyes. She had known she was playing with fire by starting an affair, but she wasn't the first Pure-blood wife to have an affair, and she certainly wouldn't be the last. But Pure-blood wives knew better than to get pregnant by their lovers.

"It would be easier if I just got rid of the baby," she whispered.

Rodolphus flinched, but he didn't argue against it. Narcissa knew he wanted a child of his own, but he'd never trust Bellatrix to be a loving mother and wouldn't subject a child to her casual cruelty.

"But I don't think I can," Narcissa finished.

Rodolphus' face displayed his hope. "Really?"

"This baby has to be Lucius's, though. There can't be any doubt about it."

Rodolphus furrowed his eyebrow. "How can you make sure of that?"

"Blood adoption."

Rodolphus dropped her hand and curled his hands into fists on his lap. "Then it will be like he or she never had Lestrange DNA."

"I know, but it's the only way." She cupped his cheek and pressed her fingers against his chin, lifting his face so he'd look at her. "I'm sorry, Rod, but has to be this way."

Rodolphus nodded. "I understand." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Narcissa returned the kiss, her arm wound around his neck. Her child would be born, and Lucius would be the father. Narcissa would then have to distance herself from her lover so she could be the mother her baby deserved. Rodolphus would have to watch their son or daughter from afar. It would have to be enough.

X

(word count: 363)


	11. Jealousy (RonLavender)

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - claim

**Hogwarts: **Funfair  
Dog Show: Trick 7: Lavender/Ron  
Bingo: emotion - jealous  
Hot Air Balloon: (color) burgundy

**Jealousy**

_pairing: Ron/Lavender_

X

The Yule Ball wasn't a happy night for many students. More than one person was jealous or unhappy with their current date. But no more so than a trio.

Ron slumped on the chair in his burgundy robes. His legs were sprawled before him as he glared at Hermione dancing with Viktor Krum.

Not too far away, Seamus watched longingly as his date stared at another boy. Seamus had liked Lavender all year, but it was obvious she would rather be with Ron. It was disappointing.

He looked around and saw Dean talking to his date and wandered off to the pair. Lavender didn't notice him leave, and that really said it all.

Lavender, meanwhile, was focused completely on Ron who seemed oblivious to his surroundings. She was happy when Padma left to dance with a French boy.

Lavender had wanted to claim Ron as her date, but before she could, Seamus had asked her. She had said 'yes,' not wanting to hurt his feelings but had regretted when she discovered Ron was desperate for a date.

When Parvati told Lavender about her and her sister going with Harry and Ron, she accused Parvati of being a traitor.

Parvati blinked. "First of all, Padma is my twin sister. Second of all, I didn't know you liked Ron. You should have asked him instead of saying 'yes' to Seamus." She blinked and walked away.

Lavender grinned to herself. Seamus was gone and Padma had ditched Ron. Now was her chance.

Lavender smoothed her dress and walked over to Ron. "Is this seat taken?" she asked.

"Whatever," Ron said, not taking his eyes off of Hermione and Viktor.

Lavender glared at his inattention and moved into his line of vision, blocking the view. "Actually, I don't feel like sitting. Come dance with me," she ordered.

Ron stared at her. "Why?"

"Because I want to and it will be more fun than staring at Granger."

Ron looked over at Hermione once again. "I bet it will annoy her if I dance with you so okay." He jumped up and took her hand.

Lavender didn't like the idea of being used to make Hermione jealous, but by the time she was done, Hermione would be a distant memory and Ron will want only Lavender.

X

(word count: 380)


	12. A Friendly Gift (HarryLavender

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - crestfallen

**Hogwarts: **Funfair  
The dog show: Trick 11 - Lavender/Harry  
Hot air balloon: (scenario) opening a present  
Bingo: no character over 18

_No one knows Lavender's exact birthday, but for the story's sake, it takes place sometime during her relationship with Ron. This story is also inspired by a Friends episode._

**A Friendly Gift**

_pairing: Harry/Lavender_

X

Harry stared as Lavender opened a present in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. Parvat leaned over her shoulder and watched, transfixed, as Lavender pulled out a book with a fancy cover, all about divination.

"Ooh," Parvati said. "Who gave it to you?"

Lavender smiled as she rooted around for a card, but her expression quickly became crestfallen when she realized there was nothing there. "I don't know. No card."

"Who would give you such a nice birthday present and not even take credit for it?"

Lavender slanted her eyes to Ron who was in the middle of a game of wizard's chess with Dean. Then her eyes moved to Harry, who quickly averted his own gaze. "Not sure," she murmured.

Harry should have known she'd trap him. Most people didn't give her enough credit and thought of her as an air-headed blonde. Harry knew better. Lavender cornered him after Quidditch practice when the rest of the team, including Ron, had already left.

"Thank you for the present, Harry. It was my birthday, and I thought my only presents would be from my parents and Parvati. It was nice that someone else thought about me."

Harry gulped. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. What present?"

"Don't play dumb," Lavender admonished. "I considered it might have come from Ron, but he'd want me to know what he did. And he didn't even wish me a happy birthday. I wouldn't be surprised he forgot. And you're the kind of person who would give a present without taking credit for it."

"It could be someone else."

Lavender smiled. "Maybe, but you were a bit too interested in my reaction to it for you to be innocent. Never play poker."

Harry blinked and blushed slightly. "Don't tell Ron I got you something. He might think I'm trying to steal you from him, and I just wanted to get you a birthday present."

"Your secret's safe with me. Again, thank you, Harry. It was the book I've wanted to get for a while, but it was too expensive for me to buy for myself. You're very thoughtful."

She waved and walked away, her dirty blonde hair swinging as she retreated.

Harry stared after her. He was just being a friend. He wasn't interested in Lavender. He wasn't! She was Ron's girlfriend after all. There was no way he wanted more than friendship. No away!

X

(word count: 401)


End file.
